Talk:"Coastal Calamity - Tanabata Beach Contest"/@comment-32463008-20170702230800/@comment-30407924-20170703104856
You are welcome :) For event imma tell you at what point you stop will lead you maximum benefits, For tower event like this one, with the daemon you have right now, I wouldn't aim for the last boss unless it's beatable with a revive charm or two, but for the ranking it's a different story, tower ranking is easier to compete than conquest event since the conquest events strength gap between new player and old players are very large, in other words, you have to spend a lot of items if you don't have a good team in conquest, so in tower I would suggest you to go for first half if you don't plan on using mochi to get event helper (those that +33% or + in pts) or go for second half if you plan to use mochi, of course that is if the ranking has potential ***if you go for the first half, then stop at chapter 4 last boss, that is if you want to save items as much as possible, you need to 3stars the chapter 4 if you can't then three star the chapter 3 boss and keep redoing the boss of the one that you have three stars, boss stag give more pts, and while others usually rush to the end to get 5* for more drop in tickets/wishes, you already started in farming pts which give you an upper hand, expect using 1000SE~ worth of items to get in the ranking (that is if you don't let your SE overflow/waste) ***i suggest you to get the daily on sale dose which cost 25jewels (you get 50jewel per week) do not use them unless you have 100max SE Do not use your jewel for jewel summons From my perspective this event orihime isn't that good, but it is a fast atk healer so it has a specialty that others don't have As for conquest, it influences a lot by having a good guild, I don't mean the guildmates all have to be strong members, they just need to be very active, if your guild keep members who are inactive for 10days, I would suggest the guild leader to kick them out to recruit new blood, it's is quite crucial to growth (little note, ours is 3days inactive =kick, and the new players are growing quite fast) ***i believe limit break is the best hope to get strong the quickest, so create a pvp group among your guild would be ideal for everyone's growth Amanojaku, I would consider her as end game daemon (even though it is a 4star I probably won't replace her until I find 3more daemons similar to her skill and ability, so I would definitively mlb it for conquest (my mlb amanojaku whenever I put her as profile in conquest I get at least 180 free summon pts on daily basis xD) Right now you don't seem to have daemons that are "must limit break" in my opinion so if you don't want to limit break amanojaku then saving the orbs would be a wiser choice